1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a matrix board-to-board connector for electrically connecting two circuit boards.
2. The Related Art
A matrix board-to-board connector is widely used in electronic devices for electrically connecting one circuit board with another circuit board. As electronic products become smaller and smaller, contacts in the connector are much denser, so matrix board-to-board connectors are developed.
A conventional matrix board-to-board connector includes a first connector and a second connector. The first connector and the second connector are soldered to a different circuit board respectively. The first connector has a first housing with a plurality of first contacts positioned therein. The second connector has a second housing with a plurality of second contacts positioned therein. The first contacts are inserted into the second contacts, thereby, the two connectors are electrically connected and the two circuit boards are electrically connected.
However, the matrix board-to-board connector is connected to the circuit board by soldering, the contacts are densely received in the connector, so the soldering is insufficient to some contacts or some contacts are soldered together unintentionally; as a result, the electrical signals are not exact and stable or a short circuit is caused to make the electronic device break down. Moreover, the contacts are positioned in the housing, when one of the contacts is damaged, it is not convenient to take the damaged contact out, so the whole matrix board-to-board connector is replaced and the cost of the electronic device is raised.